Sonic Underground
by death mega sega
Summary: Just me rewriting Sonic Underground in my own fashion. So enjoy the story. Rated T for later chapters.


_**Sonic Underground The Rebels**_

_**Deathy:**_ Hey everybody! You're all probably going, "Don't you have enough unfinished fanfics you should be working on?" Well, yes, I do. I'll admit that. But writer's block on some stories keep me away. But writing what I can is better than not writing at all. So now I'm going to do something daring and new that I've never done before. I'm going to write my own adaption of the French Sonic cartoon, SONIC UNDGEROUND! (Yes, the show was animated in France.) Of course, since I'm a big fan of all things Sonic, I'll be blending them willy-nilly with other versions. For example, while Tails didn't appear in SU, I will be adding him in. Read _What Instrument Do You Play?_ for Tails intro into the Underground. I'll also be mentioning other places, such as the Kingdom of Acorns, Mercia, and even the Guardians of the United Nations. I'll try to explain the rest via story. Feel free to ask as many questions as you need.

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Juice and Jam time!

[][][][

"_Everything used to be so peaceful."_ She thought as she feed her child a bottle. She glanced out of covered window with a worried expression. _"But that was before Robotnik came._" The dictator had appeared out of nowhere and swarmed several kingdoms on her side of Mobius. He was taking any resisters to his machine. He called it the Robotizer. The terrible machine turned innocent people into mindless robots. After broadcasting what the Robotizer could do over TVs all over the world, everyone wanting to live raised their hands in defeat. The power crazed man had already gained control of the Kingdom of Acorns, many of the fractions of the Guardian of the United Nations, and Mobodoon. The other smaller countries or tribes that surrounded the area were quickly giving up. But for an extra measure, Robotnik made all the previous rulers outlaws and was searching for them.

She held still as she saw a red light flash through the window. She leaned her back close to the wall trying to hide. She relaxed some as the light left. She huffed hair upward from her lower lip, rustling her hair. She needed to find a way to keep her children safe from the power crazed man.

A latch door in the floor lifted up slowly. She stiffened as she drew her sleeping children closer to her grasp. It was hard to keep three children safe in these hard times. She breathed a sigh of relief as her husband emerged with a weary smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he crawled out of the secret passage. He was a blue hedgehog. He wore a green cameo jacket and brown hiking boots with white gloves.

"I'm fine Jules." She replied as she laid the baby hoglet in her arms back into his little crib.

"And the kids?" He asked as he glanced over to them with loving eyes.

"They're sleeping as if the world isn't going into sudden turmoil." She smiled sweetly.

"As all children should." Jules stated. "We have company too." He reached his hand down the hole to help someone up. An old man came up. His wore a hood. He had pale green skin, but he wore a soft knowing smile. He gazed at the children with concern.

"Hello your majesty." He greeted with short bow. His back creaked a little as he straightened.

She bowed to him. "Hello Oracle of Delphius. I'm glad to see you are unharmed by all this."

"Yes. But sadly, I bring bad news for you, your majesties." He stated as he addressed Jules as well. The blue hedgehog sighed. He didn't like were this was going already. He helped another hedgehog up the steps before closing the passage again. The other man was a paler blue then him. He had brown eyes and had a mustache. He was wearing brown boots and gloves with a button up plaid shirt.

"Charles!" She nearly cried with joy. "You're safe as well. What's happened to Acorns?"

He held up a hand. "Don't worry Aleena."

"Please, I told you to call me Bernie." She rolled her eyes. "Aleena's a pretty name, but frankly, I prefer to be called Bernie."

"Very well, Bernie." Charles corrected. "We were able to move some of the children to Knothole. Some of the soldiers are already trying to make a counter attack on Robotnik. But I'm not sure if there's much we can do. This is all happening so fast. So come on, we should get you and the kids to Knothole as quick as possible."

"Sure. We'll take Bernie and the kids to Knothole. Then you take me to the other soldiers. I'll be damned if I don't go fight too." Jules hissed.

"And who says I'm not going to want to go with you?" She shot her husband a glare as she stood up and dusted some of the dust off of her green dress.

"We both can't go, Bernie. One of us has to stay with the kids." Jules argued back.

"Might I speak first?" The Oracle asked. His voice was a low whisper.

"Yes of course." The two agreed as Charles sat next to the kids.

"I've seen the future." The Oracle announced. "It's not set in stone. But it's a great possibility. But it comes at a cost." He paused as the three adults stared at him with curiosity. "Someday Robotnik will be defeated, but your children, they will need to be separated." The adults gasped at this idea. "Don't worry; they will meet again when the time is right. But you should give them these." He pulled out three medallions out of his sleeves. "They're magical. They'll help keep them safe and guide them when needed."

Bernie accepted the medallions with a solemn look as tears threatened to escape from her green eyes. She held the necklaces to the light to examine them. Each was engraved with a child's name. She carefully walked back to the children and placed them around their necks. The children cooed in their sleep as they shifted.

"Are you sure about this Oracle?" Jules asked nervously.

"Sadly, yes." The Oracle stated.

"Can we do me a favor to ease my mind?" Charles spoke up at this point.

Everyone turned to stare at the pale blue hedgehog. "What's the favor brother?" Jules asked with concern. His brother's face looked grim.

"If we separate the children, you say they'll meet up again. When will this be? And why?" Charles questioned.

"When they meet again, they will help lead the rebellion to defeat Doctor Robotnik." The Oracle answered simply.

Charles nodded in what appeared to be understanding. "Of course. Of course." He mused. "Leave it to your triplets to grow up to really be something other than princes and a princess." A chuckle escaped his lips as he sat up straight. "Now, I'm not too keen on using magic to predict things. But I know better than to question the Oracle of Delphius. So do me a favor, send one of the kids with me to Knothole." He looked at his brother and his wife with a stern look. "That way, when the kids do meet up again, they'll have a safe place to come to and at least one family member there for them. Because let's face it, I know both of you. You're going to get involved in the resistance against Robotnik and fight with everything you've got. I also know that separating the kids is going to hurt you both. I, on the other hand, am not a soldier. I'm a scientist. It'll be best if I stay in Knothole and help from there. I can easily take care of one kid by myself. After all, what is an uncle for if not times like these?"

Jules huffed as he considered the idea. He looked over at his wife. Bernie reluctantly in agreement. "Who all is in Knothole right now?"

"A few adults and a lot of kids." Charles stated. "Many of the kids are children of soldiers who have gone off to join the resistance. King Max has also sent his daughter there for protection."

"What about his son and wife?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know." Charles shrugged. "My guess is that he's hidden them someplace else."

"Very well." Bernie nodded. "But where do we leave the other two if we need to separate them?"

"I have a vague knowledge of where they will be safe." Oracle stated.

The three hedgehogs nodded, each picking up a child. "Down the rabbit hole we go then." Jules sang.

[][][]

_**Deathy:**_ Been a long while since I worked on this. So here it is, finally complete. Whoot! I'll begin work on chapter 2 shortly.


End file.
